Many factors affect the performance of an antenna including the antenna's own physical dimensions, the proximity of other items including other components of the phone, as well as external elements, such as a user's hand or head. To the extent that the proximally located elements are fixed and known, such as other internal components whose position relative to the antenna does not change, the design can be adjusted to accommodate the other devices. However the more variable elements such as a user's hand are a little more problematic, in so far as their effects may only be selectively present, as well as in a more varied amount.
However, the present inventors have recognized that despite the effects of some nearby elements, which can have a variable effect on the functioning of the antenna, the potential effects can be mitigated by providing a minimum gap between the antenna and the one or more points along the exterior surface of the enclosure that a source of external loading is likely to contact. The effects can be further mitigated by managing the specific portion of the antenna which will come into closest proximity to the anticipated point of approach of the outside influence, where some portions of the antenna may be more or less susceptible to the loading effects from the external source.
The various design considerations can be even more challenging to the extent that the antenna is used in a device where there is a desire to shrink the overall dimensions of the device, and correspondingly the enclosure in which the antenna is located. In many instances the potential effects include one or more various tradeoffs that can affect antenna performance in both positive and simultaneously negative ways, which must be considered.
Consequently by managing the particular portion of an antenna that is more predominately exposed to a source of external loading, the amount of gap between the edge of the enclosure and the antenna can be beneficially adjusted, as well as the overall performance of the antenna.